


Random Headcanon Stuff: Carmen's Time at VILE Island

by IAmBadAtPickingUsernames



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Headcanon, Literally just snippets of Carmens childhood, The VILE Faculty's A+ Parenting, honestly this is just random stuff i thought of, i cant believe that wasnt a tag already, just a bunch of random oneshots and headcanons, yeah this is what happens when im bored and dont pay attention in class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmBadAtPickingUsernames/pseuds/IAmBadAtPickingUsernames
Summary: I just kind thought, I wonder what type of dumb stuff Black Sheep/Carmen did on VILE Island. As well has how did VILE raise a baby on an island with no other kids and surrounded by dangerous criminals. And this fic was born.It is rated T but there is one part I might include that very briefly mentions some more "adult" things. AKA Carmen getting the Faculty's version of the 'talk'. I will put I warning when I get to it just in case.Also I'm sorry I switch between Carmen and Black Sheep a lot for names.
Kudos: 55





	Random Headcanon Stuff: Carmen's Time at VILE Island

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this 4 chapters. Each chapter being the next point in her life. This one is baby/toddler. Chapter 2 will be child Carmen, think 5-10 or so. Chapter 3 being early teen years. Chapter 4 being when she went to school.

\---  
Cleo + Baby Carmen

Countess Cleo would always steal expensive toddler clothes for baby Carmen. Or fabrics to make them. You would always see little baby Black Sheep playing dress up with clothes worth a small fortune and literal crowns and tiaras.

Cleo and Black Sheep would hold monthly tea parties for the faculty. Some visiting operatives and Cleo's dogs were also common guests.

Along with tea parties there would be gala and runway shows.

\---  
Bellum + Baby Carmen

Dr. Bellum would constant construct robotic toys for Black Sheep. Miniature race cars just as fast as real ones, a teddy bear that could walk, talk, and record audio/visuals. Robotic pets and animals.

Bellum was constantly worried about Black Sheep getting injured in her lab. She baby-proofed the entire room. She kept the baby-proofing up until the end when the school blew up.

\---  
Brunt + Baby Carmen

Coach Brunt was always kind of scared that she would accidentally hurt Black Sheep due to her size and rough nature. But eventually as she got older Black Sheep loved being thrown up (and caught) 20 ft. in the air and being carried on Brunt's shoulder.

Brunt baking but only for Black Sheep. She would make her anything. She always wanted cupcakes though.

\---  
Maelstrom + Baby Carmen

Professor Maelstrom wasn't the most parental person around when Black Sheep was a baby. But when she got a bit older and would bring in random bugs, worms, and animal bones she found in the forest, Professor Maelstrom was more than happy to help her identify them.

He would also try to analyze her behavior to understand children better but got tired of running around after her. She would not sit still.

\---  
Shadowsan + Baby Carmen

Shadowsan was more silent and tended to not talk and try to raise Black Sheep as much. He felt bad about her father.

Eventually he warmed up and would make her tiny origami animals. He would then hide them in random places for her to find.

\---  
RANDOM

When Black Sheep was really little, she didn't call the faculty by their codenames. Brunt was Mama, Cleo was Mother, Bellum was Mom, Maelstrom was Pop, Shadowsan was Pa.

For some reason I just see baby Carmen absolutely despising bath time. They had to put a tracker on her to find her when she hid from them to avoid it.

The students at the academy also loved baby Carmen. She kind of became an odd version of a school mascot.

Carmen's "birthday" became the day they found her. There was always an over the top celebration. The students knew her birthday because the cafeteria served cake on her birthday.

One time a student got mad at Black Sheep and shoved her to the floor. The faculty showed them no mercy.

Carmen always had trouble taking naps as a toddler so she used to sleep in with one of the faculty members during their classes.

She would cry when her teachers had to end class. (Not the faculty, her nannies)


End file.
